Wade Wilson, Jódete
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: ¿Wade Wilson celoso? No, para nada. Simplemente Peter había salido con sus amigos a tomarse unos tragos ¡Algo que nunca le había aceptado a él! ¡Esto era traición! Por ende, hora de la venganza. (T - M)
1. Chapter 1

**_Título:_** _Wade Wilson, Jódete_

 ** _Resumen:_** _¿Wade Wilson celoso? No, para nada. Simplemente Peter había salido con sus amigos a tomarse unos tragos ¡Algo que nunca le había aceptado a él! ¡Esto era traición! Por ende, hora de la venganza. (T - M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo I**

Solo diré... ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto?

Ni siquiera los conocía del todo...

Definitivamente estaba cerrando uno lo de los ciclos más difíciles de mi vida en la universidad. La semana de finales en conjunto con ser el superhéroe de New York había resultado más tediosa de lo normal... Eso de dormir intercalando noches había sido peor que pelear contra algún villano loco salido de algún laboratorio. El cansancio acumulado del día, más la madrugada de estudios, añadiendo el estrés de los exámenes; para luego llegar a casa y partir a salvar la ciudad... ¡Oh claro! Si es que llegaba a casa... habían días que cierto mercenario de traje rojo con negro me daba el encuentro y me hacía acompañarlo, luego de eso ya podía ir a salvar la ciudad.

¡Exacto! El mercenario más sanguinario de los últimos tiempos salía a matar el rato libre con el chico más pacifista de la historia. Bueno, ni tanto... Tenía mis momentos donde no me quedaba mucho de "paz" pero qué más daba...

Wade no era una mala persona, después de más de medio año de amistad... amistad rara... él era raro, yo... también pero no en ese aspecto. En fin, a lo que iba, era que después de haberlo conocido más que a cualquier otra persona; había decidido confiar en él. No iba a negar que en un inicio hasta me había escondido... No por miedo, sino que era un poco... ¿Acosador? bueno, bastante acosador y no es que haya cambiado ese pequeño defecto aun... Pero en un inicio cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo; digamos que no era muy agradable que un mercenario bocazas de fama que no era de fiar te siguiera por todos lados... Además, que lo que menos quería era pelear...

Por haberme dedicado en los últimos meses a salvar la ciudad, estudiar y a salir casi siempre que se podía con Wade; había terminado descuidando a mis amistades en la universidad. Tampoco es que yo fuera el más social, pero... bueno, me había distanciado sin querer de algunos amigos. No obstante tampoco es que me afectara mucho, pues rara vez coincidía con alguien en algún tema. Hasta mis amigos a veces me veían como un bicho raro, por otro lado, Wade era todo lo contrario. Bueno, en realidad si Deadpool se atreviera a juzgarme creo que ya estaríamos en un grave problema. Cualquier persona menos él. Él está más loco que toda una población junta.

Durante la última clase de química avanzada nos habían mandado a hacer un proyecto grupal. El proyecto era lo más cercano a ser una tesis, pero con la ventaja de que esta era con más compañeros. Tuve que admitir que los que me acogieron en su grupo eran personas aplicadas en su mayoría.

Dicho proyecto, realmente complejo, había sido la nota "héroe" para la gran mayoría. Pues el examen final muchos no lo habían aprobado o con las justas. Bueno en mi caso si lo había logrado y ahora me encontraba en camino a celebrar el que todos los de mi grupo hubiéramos pasado al monstruo de las materias.

-Sí que te hiciste de rogar ¿Eh?- Dijo uno pasando su brazo por mi cuello sin detener el paso junto a los demás.- ¿Acaso no te gusta celebrar los logros?-

Éramos cinco hombres. Dos éramos los más aplicados, los otros dos por ahí iban pero no me quejo. Supongo que había equilibrio. No obstante, eso sí. Si se trataba de celebrar; nada de papeles ni resúmenes, el alcohol y las fiestas pasaban a un primer plano.

-De hecho, sí me gusta pero... no suelo tomar mucho- Dije hincándome de hombros haciendo a un lado a mi compañero. Todos se echaron a las risas ante mi comentario.

-¡Bueno entonces trata de no olvidar esta noche Peter! ¡Tomarás como un vikingo!-

Solo me reí ante sus palabras y suspiré internamente... Y bueno, así comenzó esta noche. Seguramente Wade había ido a mi departamento, pero ni al caso, no tuve tiempo de avisarle que pues... Hoy estaría siendo secuestrado por mi grupo de química a festejar. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera un desmadre.

Habíamos llegado a tomar harta confianza pero aun así a veces se excedía ¡En cualquier aspecto! Pero ya qué más daba. Más me preocupaba por el que no me diera su habitual nalgada de saludo si es que de él se trataba, ya que si no era así, era porque algo andaba mal.

Estábamos en un local donde la gente se reía bastante fuerte. Producto del alcohol. No me sentía tan a gusto, pero debía esforzarme. Era solo una noche y luego todo sería normal. Por una noche que Spiderman no saliera a patrullar la ciudad no creo que fuera el fin del mundo… Suspiré…

-¡¿En serio Peter?!- Me gritó uno de los chicos después de buen rato sin poder creerme.- ¡Estamos aquí hace ya dos horas matándonos de risa y solo has tomado la mitad de tu vaso!-

-¡Vamos Pet!-

-¡Diviértete con nosotros! Parece como si te hubiéramos traído a la fuerza - Pensé que eso había pasado.

Bueno, seré sincero. No los conocía del todo, me costaba reír tanto como ellos o por lo menos reírme de sus bromas. Solo eran amigos de grupo... No con los que iba a morir si es que no salía a tomar unos tragos.

-¿O es que te afecta?- Bien. Me estaba retando.

-No, no me afecta- Suspiré. Era el momento de demostrar que tenía algo "no nerd" en mí. Aunque sea un poco de dignidad ante la situación.

Dudé un poco pero luego de ello me terminé mi vaso de un sorbo. A lo que todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

-¡Otro más para Peter que ya le echó ganas!- De un momento a otro tres vasos más olorosos a alcohol aparecieron frente a mi.- ¡Te reto Parker! -

-¡La última vez que se retaron ustedes dos fue a decirse las nomenclaturas químicas como si fueran insultos! -No pudo aguantar la risa otro de los muchachos mientras se acababa su vaso. Bueno ese reto de las nomenclaturas sí que había sido un reto de perdedores... Me avergüenzo de ese día... Para colmo yo gané...

-¿Tienes miedo Parker? Si no pude ganarte con las nomenclaturas, al menos lo haré aquí- Dijo desafiante como si no hubiera superado ese evento ¡Dios fue hace un mes y medio! ¡Y había sido un juego! ¡No puede ser real que aun lo recuerde como si fuera una marca en su alma!

Estuve a punto de decirle que había ganado porque no lo iba a hacer, pero todos tenían sus miradas puestas en mí ansiosos de ver mi reacción. Dudé un segundo pero luego acepté el reto. Siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿Verdad? Además… Soy Spiderman, se supone que algo más de resistencia que cualquier otra persona debo tener ¿Cierto? Entonces no había porque temer… Ganaría el reto y me iría a casa a dormir… Nada tendría porque salir mal…

Grave error. Tres vasos pasaron a ser cuatro, luego a cinco… Luego, ya no sabía. ¿No se supone que el gran Spiderman es fuerte? Había comenzado a sentirme mareado y… ¿paranoico? Mi sentido arácnido acababa de fregarse por completo. Me sentía demasiado alerta como si hasta el mínimo movimiento de alguien levantando su vaso para beber su trago fuera una amenaza…

Esto estaba mal.

-Tú ganas…- Le dije haciendo a un lado los vasos. Escuché las risas de mis amigos y el grito eufórico lleno de ebriedad y felicidad a la vez del ganador.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentir fuertes mareos. Mi sentido arácnido enloquecido me estaba alterando más. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza tratando de controlarlo y esto generó preocupación en uno de mis compañeros que aún estaba cuerdo.

-Hey, hey… Pet ¿Estás bien?- Se puso de pie fue hacia mi lado en la mesa. Rápidamente me puse de pie antes de levantar sospechas y actuar como si nada pasara. Creí hacerlo bien pero la cara de mi amigo me indicó lo contrario. Me agarró por los hombros.- ¡Peter! ¿Quieres estampar tu cara en la mesa o qué?- Me preguntó haciendo que me sentara.- Wow… sí que estás mal viejo...-

Ya sin pensarlo, aprovechando que los otros festejaban con más tragos retándose entre ellos volví a colocarme de pie esta vez con más cuidado. Sentía mi visión fuera de sincronía con mi cabeza. Como si moviera la cabeza y la visión llegase a destiempo… ¿En serio a la gente le gustaba estar así?

Mi amigo tuvo la intención de detenerme pero se lo negué amablemente.

-Tienes razón, no me siento tan bien, será mejor que me vaya- Sin llamar la atención de mis compañeros, para que no me llamen aguafiestas, salí del local. Claro, esto lo conseguí tras insistir que solo me sentía mareado y ya, y que tenía sueño… no sé lo que sea. Necesitaba respirar fuera de ese lugar, necesitaba menos ruido, eso me estaba alterando demasiado y… mi cama.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y si por ellos fuera me hubieran hecho quedar hasta el amanecer. La madrugada estaba helada y oscura, y yo a las justas podía caminar sin aparentar que en cualquier momento tropezaría con mi propio pie.

-Agh… maldita sea…- Me detuve en un pequeño callejón y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía como si toda la ciudad me estuviera pidiendo ayuda a gritos, como si todas las desgracias estuvieran ocurriendo al mismo tiempo y mi sentido no se cansaba de alertarme. Esto generaba que mi piel se erizara… Bien, al menos hoy descubrí que estar ebrio en mi no funciona. Es diez veces peor que para el común y corriente.

Comencé a sentir como si algo dentro de mi cabeza girara con fuerza y como mi cuerpo no quería responder. O sea… a medias. Ahora quería mover mis brazos para separarme de la pared pero respondían como si fueran de trapo…

-Genial…-

-Vaya baby boy, sí que te has metido la bomba ¿eh? ¿Y no me llamas?- Me sobresalté al escucharlo. Wade había aparecido… sinceramente no sé de donde porque a las justas podía ver bien. Noté que llevaba su traje rojo y nada más.

-Ah, pues… iba a avisarte, pero todo… pero todo fue de improvisto…-Trataba de sonar coherente. No quería quedar en ridículo. No obstante, de un momento a otro sentí como algo frio me levantaba por el mentón. Era la mano de Wade acercando su rostro al mío.- ¡Oye…! Oye, espera… - Traté de hacerme a un lado. Mi cara se sonrojó al máximo.

-Pobre arañita- Dijo de forma divertida.- Tus mejillas están rojas por el alcohol y bueno ahora un poco más porque te toqué de sorpresa.- Se rio logrando que me fastidiara un poco.- Sabes Petey, si me hubieras aceptado a mí unos tragos ¡Las miles de veces que te ofrecí! En vez de a tus amigos extraños que solo les hablas para pasarles unas hojas de Word, no hubieras terminado solo y abandonado en un callejón en la madrugada-

-¡Oye! ¿Eso es resentimiento?-

-Oh… no, claro que no baby boy- De un momento a otro me veía mirando el suelo con mi estómago en el hombro de Wade mientras que este caminaba hacia algún lugar. ¿En qué momento me había levantado? – No, no por supuesto que no –Iba diciendo con sarcasmo sin detener su paso.- ¡Miles de meses que te vengo rogando que tomes conmigo una cerveza! Si el gran Deadpool rogándole al baby boy por una cerveza, la cual rechaza casi en modo automático a diario y… ¡Oh! ¡Unos extraños le ofrecen y se toma hasta la última gota!- Sentí una fuerte palmada en mi trasero que me hizo sobresaltar. A duras penas pude reaccionar y ponerme mil veces más rojo.

-¡Wade! ¡Basta!- Traté de patearle para que me bajara pero sentía mis piernas como trapo. Él se rio ante mis intentos de patadas.

-Eres todo un baby boy Petey- Dijo entre risas al no poder defenderme.

Nuevamente sentí los mareos, ahora más intensos que nunca e intenté levantarme. Esa posición en la que me estaba cargando estaba a punto de lograr que me desmayara. Aparentemente se dio cuenta de ello y de manera rápida me colocó entre sus brazos de lo más normal y sin esfuerzo. No era la primera vez que me cargaba así, de hecho ya había pasando cerca de un par de veces o tres, pues había salido muy lastimado de mis encuentros como Spiderman contra los villanos y él se había encargado de regresarme a mi departamento.

Suspiré y me tapé la cara con los brazos. Agradecía que casi todo estuviera oscuro y que la zona careciera de personas, ya que esta escena hubiera sido rara para todos. De hecho, creo que toda la gente estaba en la cuadra del local de donde había salido… Menos mal ya estábamos algo lejos.

-Oye Wade… ¿Me estabas espiando?-

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Tengo que cuidarte arañita!-

-¿Eh?- Le miré de reojo bajo mis mangas aun sin destaparme la cara.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi Petey?-

-No soy tuyo- Me destapé para verle a los ojos desafiante. Esto ya era exceso de confianza.

-Oh, ¿no lo eres?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Bien, te haré mío entonces-

Al escucharlo decir eso literalmente me sobresalte tanto que quise ponerme de pie. Si Wade me hubiera soltado, estaba más que seguro que mi cara ya estaría abollando el suelo.

-¡Qué te pasa Wade! ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías!- Estaba rojo. Quería levantarme e irme con mis telarañas, pero… eso era misión imposible. Mis extremidades a las justas respondían y a cada instante sentía descargas de paranoia gracias a mi sentido arácnido atrofiado.

-Me pasa que mi linda arañita, prefiere salir con otros que conmigo.- Dijo haciendo drama, bueno fingiendo algo de teatro para darle emoción según él a sus palabras.

-¡Solo fue una celebración por pasar el curso!- Suspiré haciendo un poco de presión en mi cabeza. Esta situación, más la falla de mi otro sentido estaba por darme una migraña asquerosa. Pero… un momento, lo miré perplejo desde abajo.- ¿Estás celoso?-

Wade se detuvo y me dirigió la mirada aun con su máscara puesta.- ¿Quieres verme celoso de verdad?- Lo miré aun más curioso sin entender sus palabras.-Bien Petey, iré a matarlos- Sentí sus intenciones de soltarme para hacer lo que acababa de decir pero de inmediato, no sé cómo hice que mis brazos de trapo se aferraran al cuello del mercenario antes que llevara a cabo su objetivo.

-No, no… déjalo así- Bien, sí estaba fastidiado, sí estaba celoso, sí estaba con ganas de hacer su drama pero se estaba conteniendo, lo cual no era tan normal que digamos… Suspiré.- ¿Tanto te molesta que salga con otras personas que no seas tú?- Lamenté haber preguntado eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces me soltó y me acorraló contra una de las paredes los edificios. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no tambalearme y para verle directo sin que mi cabeza diera vueltas por dentro.

-Arañita, sabes que muero por apretarte ese trasero y de que seas solo mío.- Dijo acercando su rostro enmascarado al mío con total descaro mientras que usaba ambas manos para sostenerme por los hombros.- Y si no lo sabías, ahora lo sabes.-Dijo sin importarle cuán roja estuviera mi cara ahora.-Así que… no mataré a esos nerds idiotas por obligarte a tomar algo que no querías, pero a cambio… sacaré provecho de lo que ellos lograron y yo no-

Estaba sumamente atontando por lo que acababa de decir. Fuera de bromas y omitiendo los temas que no quería tocar por el bien de la amistad; era cierto que Wade se me mandaba cada vez que podía, pero ¡Dios! ¡Es Wade! ¿Creer o no creer? ¿Es broma o realidad? Casi todo es broma para él. Sin embargo en este preciso momento me estaba dejando en claro que no era broma. Bien… ¿Crisis?

Sentí mi vista dar un vuelco tremendo a lo que Wade llegó a darse cuenta y me sostuvo con más fuerza para que no me resbalara cual trapo. Apreté los ojos con fuerza pues nuevamente mi maldito sentido arácnido me alertaba el mismo apocalipsis ¡Esto era un martirio!

Tomé aire y traté de relajar esa paranoia producto del alcohol.- Mierda Wade… ¿A qué te refieres?- Dije aun sin mirarle pero creo que estaría a punto de arrepentirme de no haber pensado mejor mi pregunta.

-Petey, Petey, Petey…- Suspiró haciéndose el afligido.- No todos los días tengo a mi arañita indefensa-

-No te atrevas Wade…- Levanté mi mirada para quedar cara a cara con el enmascarado.

-Vamos baby boy ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de las ganas que tienes de saber de lo que soy capaz?- Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Su voz aún se notaba un poco fastidiada pero ya había comenzado a cambiar ese ritmo al suyo.

-Jódete Wade-

-Oh baby boy, ¿No me digas que con ellos sí y conmigo no?-

Le miré incrédulo sin entender a que se refería con esto último.

Nuevamente me levantó en brazos. Me estaba llevando a mi departamento. Sentí un poco más de alivio, ya mi cabeza estaba por estallar.-Oye, ni se te ocurra hacer algo descabellado o haré que te arrepientas- Le dije nuevamente con mis brazos cayendo sobre mi cara.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo descabellado?- Respondió haciéndose le inocente.

-… Jódete-

Simple y llanamente se limitó a guiñarme un ojo. Bien, al menos ya no estaba tan irritado por mi supuesta traición.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo otro proyecto que de hecho va a ser algo corto! Y espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título:**_ _Wade Wilson, Jódete_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Wade Wilson celoso? No, para nada. Simplemente Peter había salido con sus amigos a tomarse unos tragos ¡Algo que nunca le había aceptado a él! ¡Esto era traición! Por ende, hora de la venganza. (T - M)_

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

 **Capítulo II**

¿Alguna vez alguien se había percatado de mi mala suerte?

Había salido a la fuerza prácticamente con unos amigos de mi grupo a celebrar el que hubiéramos pasado ese maldito curso. Luego había terminado aceptando un estúpido reto de ingerir alcohol, en contra de mi voluntad cabe recalcar, para después de ello sentirme terriblemente mareado. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí no termina esto! Algo de lo que estoy sumamente agradecido de poseer; es mi sentido arácnido. Este me ha ayudado a salir ileso en varias oportunidades donde me he visto amenazado y también a ayudar a la ciudad de los villanos. No obstante, con el exceso de alcohol este había terminado por enloquecer... Sí, ahí recae mi mala suerte. Si de por sí ya es bastante estresante tener una sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, ahora este maldito sentido me había hecho pasar la peor experiencia de paranoia de mi vida. Sentía como si fuera a ser atacado por quien sabe cuántos locos al mismo tiempo; y a la vez como si la población entera me implorara ayuda. ¿Qué era lo peor? Qué no era real. Y bueno, en el hipotético caso de que alguien de verdad necesitase ayuda en estos momentos... no sabría diferenciar la alerta ni mucho menos a donde ir...

Me sentía vulnerable. Cualquiera me podría atacar y no sabría cómo reaccionar antes de que llegase el golpe, porque estaría demasiado concentrado en suprimir esa paranoia de mi cabeza.

No obstante, estaba con Wade... no sabría decir si en estos momentos eso era bueno o malo. Él era mi amigo, y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara bajo estas circunstancias... pero tenía un mal presentimiento... Sobre todo, porque mis extremidades no estaban respondiendo del todo bien, y mi coordinación era lenta por no decir nula. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que mis brazos no aparentaran ser de trapo, y bueno... lo mismo con el resto de mi cuerpo...

-Arañita ¿tienes miedo?- Wade me había llevado hasta mi departamento. No era la primera vez que me traía en brazos, pero sí la primera que me traía casi fuera de sí y en un estado muy estúpido.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?- Traté de verme de lo más normal, haciendo el menor movimiento posible con mi cabeza mientras que me acomodaba sobre uno de mis muebles. Bueno al menos ya sentía mejor mis brazos, no del todo, pero ya estaban cooperando un poco.

Wade se quedó de pie mirándome aun en la oscuridad. Acto seguido prendió las dos lámparas de mi pequeña sala, dejando únicamente una luz tenue. Luego de ello se dirigió a mi reproductor de música, claramente con su lista de reproducción ya establecida. En fin, si algo podía rescatar de él es que tenía buenos gustos.

-Así será más divertido-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté siguiéndole con la mirada mientras este iba hasta la cocina. Escuché el ruido de unas latas y bueno... ya entendía que iba a pasar.

Pese a sentirme medio atrofiado, todavía tenía vigente mi lengua y mi cerebro. Esto era un punto a favor dentro de tanta desgracia.

-Pues...- Iba diciendo mientras aún seguía en la cocina.- Nada, solo nos vamos a divertir un rato. Me la debes Petey- Dicho aquello escuché como cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y se acercaba con... ¿¡Diez latas de cerveza!? Las traía abrazadas y una rodó por el suelo al sostener tantas. Acto seguido, las colocó en la mesita que tenía al frente, fue por la que había caído y la abrió con cuidado regando un poco en el suelo.

Lo miré perplejo. Había tenido un momento de paz en mi cabeza hasta que vi esa escena. Mi sentido arácnido volvía a atacar y mi cabeza comenzaba a girar internamente. Únicamente me limité a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-No voy a tomar más- Dije puntual mientras trataba de verme normal. Aunque era obvio que eso no estaba pasando...

Wade ni me hizo caso. Jaló una silla para sentarse al frente mío, no sin antes despojarse de sus armas.

-Las reglas del juego son las siguientes-

-¡Wade!- Fruncí levemente el entrecejo al ser olímpicamente ignorado.

-Petey, relájate- Me guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba su cerveza en la mesa y sacaba un papel de algún lugar mientras que hacía como si de verdad lo estuviera leyendo.- Bueno, como iba diciendo baby boy...-

-¡No es divertido!- Me puse de pie de inmediato con claras intenciones de irme a la cama, pero el movimiento brusco hizo que mis piernas flaquearan cayendo bruscamente en el mueble nuevamente. Me avergoncé por mi estado...

Deadpool claramente se estaba aguantando la risa...

-Ay baby boy, no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando esto...- Se llevó un dedo a los ojos como si se quitara una lágrima de la carcajada que se aguantaba.- Bueno arañita, no vuelvas a decir que no, porque te verás en grandes aprietos- Dicho aquello se levantó un poco la máscara para enseguida darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza. -El juego es simple baby boy. Nos turnaremos para beber estas delicias y si alguno de los dos se niega a hacerlo durante su turno, tendrá que quitarse algo- Lo miré tratando de comprender si debía dar crédito a mi intelecto en estos momentos y si de verdad había entendido.- Sí Petey, si no tomas cuando te toque... ¡Prendas afuera!- Dijo como si nada dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

Estaba seguro que mi cara estaba más roja que el mismo rojo de su atuendo.

-Wade, mira... sé que ahora te debo más que nunca tomar algo contigo... te prometo que lo haré ¿sí? pero hoy no creo que sea factible...- Mi sentido arácnido nuevamente ya estaba estable, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier momento atacaría de nuevo. Lo venía haciendo así durante ratos...-No me siento tan bien como para continuar...-

-Bien Petey, tú ganas, entonces te haré mío-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Me sobresalté al escucharlo decir eso por segunda vez en esta madrugada. ¡Él parecía el que no estaba del todo sobrio!

-Petey, cualquiera de las dos opciones pasará el día de hoy - Iba diciendo sin importarle absolutamente nada.- ¡Tú dirás! Juegas conmigo... o... bueno, ya sabes, juegas conmigo de otra forma- Dijo seguido de una risilla que me hizo erizar la piel. ¿Me lanzo por la ventana? ¿Pongo a prueba que tan útil soy en estos momentos con las telarañas? ¿Me tiro al piso y finjo mi muerte?

Estaba nervioso, alterado y rojo. Sobre todo estaba con la cara pintada de rojo, lo sabía porque me ardía de vergüenza. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza como pude y me froté la frente... No quería que me doliera la cabeza... ¡No por favor!

-Wade...- Suspiré.- ¿Enloqueciste o qué?- Le pregunté aun sin mirarle.- Definitivamente no quiero jugar de "esa" manera contigo...- Iba diciendo notoriamente sonrojado.- Y definitivamente no quiero, ni me siento en el mejor estado para jugar a lo otro...-

-¡Yo te cuidaré bombón!- Dijo mientras me extendía la lata de cerveza que acababa de abrir.

-¡No!-

-¡Ajá! ¡Comienza a desvestirte baby boy!-

-Espera... ¿Cuál es el punto del juego?... ¿Terminar desnudos y ya?- Pregunté haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por bajarle el rojo a mi cara, tratando de evadir el que quisiera que me quitara algo.

Deadpool ladeó la cabeza y me señaló.

-Que tú termines desnudo arañita, porque yo no pretendo negar ni una lata de cerveza-

-¿Sabes que es injusto?...- Suspiré sintiendo los mareos nuevamente. Estos habían comenzado a irse por dos minutos y a regresar por cinco... ¡Vaya vida!- Yo ya tengo tragos encima... y a ti ni siquiera te hace efecto...-

Wade se levantó sin previo aviso y se dejó caer a mi costado. Acto seguido me abrazó por el cuello con cierta fuerza. Él siempre había sido excesivamente cariñoso, a su manera, conmigo pero si hablamos de Wade Wilson, claro está que es difícil saber a ciencia cierta si solo te quiere molestar o si de verdad quiere lograr algo.- Petey, juguemos un rato. Además arañita, puedes verlo por este lado... ¡Hoy sabrás hasta qué punto puede aguantar tu cuerpo y cómo lidiar con ello!- Me Guiñó un ojo nuevamente acercándome más a él.- En parte, es algo que creo yo, necesitas saber ¿No lo piensas así?- Bueno, tenía un buen punto. Al fin algo con sentido que escucho salir de su boca.

Suspiré.

-¿Es necesario... quitarnos la ropa?- Pregunté mirando hacia otro lado. Bien, todo tenía sentido salvo esa parte...

-Sólo estaremos nosotros dos baby boy- Dicho aquello me dio un beso en la nuca y se puso de pie.- ¡Estamos listos!- Cerró las cortinas y se volvió a acomodar en la silla delante mío dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.- Tu turno Petey-

Se acercó a la mesa abriendo otra lata y pasándomela.

-¿Y si alguien llegase a estar en problemas y no me encuentro al cien por ciento como para ayudar?- Pregunté mientras sostenía la cerveza y la miraba con recelo.

Debía admitir que Deadpool me estaba teniendo harta paciencia... Creo que era el único privilegiado al que le tenía en realidad...

-Bien, bien baby boy, si alguien pide ayuda yo iré a salvar su preciado trasero ¿te parece?-

-¿Nada de muertos?-

Wade suspiró.- Lo prometo...-

Ya después de haber vacilado unos segundos más con la mirada del mercenario clavada en mí, tomé aire y di mi primer sorbo. La sensación de como pasaba por mi garganta y la raspaba al tenerla un poco irritada por haber tomado de más con mis compañeros, logró que pusiera una cara de asco. Al menos con Wade podía tener esa confianza...

-Nada mal baby boy- A diferencia de mí, él se tomó de una media lata. Se limpió los labios con la manga de su traje y me señaló. Entendí perfectamente que me estaba retando a dar un sorbo mucho más largo que el anterior. Bien, podía tener el sentido arácnido atrofiado, pero en estos momentos parecía estar estable. Asimismo, mis brazos de trapo estaban respondiendo mejor. Creo que lo único que me había hecho falta hacía un momento era estar cómodamente sentando en mis muebles.

Le miré desafiante y le sonreí de lado. Que los retos continúen.

De inmediato imité la magnitud del sorbo de Wade; haciendo que se sorprendiera. Eso lo pude notar por la expresión de sus labios.

-¡Wow Petey! Esto comienza a gustarme más- Sin pensarlo, se terminó su lata y la abolló con sus dedos.- Te toca, arañita bonita- Dijo mientras la tiraba hecha una bola triturada al tacho que tenía en una esquina. Excelente puntería debería decir.

Acerqué la lata a mis labios y... ¡Mi suerte de nuevo! Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cabeza. Como si jalaran mi visión hacia algún lado y mi cabeza se quedara flotando. Agarré con más fuerza la cerveza evitando regar sobre mí.

-Una prenda afuera- Dijo Wade con una sonrisa enorme. Me sonrojé al máximo.

-¡Pero no he dicho que no!-

-Tú no, pero tu cuerpo la rechazó- Muy astuto... ¿O tramposo?- ¿Te ayudo baby boy? -

Dejé la cerveza en la mesa y me quité la casaca quedando aun con una polera. Debía agradecer que había salido sumamente abrigado, lo cual me daría un poco más de chance y tiempo... Wade me apuntó con uno de sus dedos e hizo como si me estuviera disparando. Acto seguido, abrió otra lata de cerveza y podría estar seguro que en menos de tres segundos se había tomado más de la mitad. Fruncí levemente el entrecejo y me armé de valor. Omití el mareo de mi cabeza y terminé mi lata ¡Oh sí! Yo también la trituré con los dedos para luego lanzarla al cesto de basura.

-Si antes me gustabas Petey, déjame decirte que ahora me encantas- Dijo tomando el resto de su lata como si nada. Bien... ya estaba de más aclarar que me había hecho sonrojar a tope y que ya no sabía que tanto podría aguantar esta situación. Wade lanzó su lata triturada al cesto y me abrió una más. Mi mano dudó en aceptarla y bueno... -No me hagas decirlo baby boy- Lo miré fastidiado y efectivamente, no le hice decir más. Sabiendo el castigo, con mi semblante que demostraba desaprobación ante mi acto, me quité la polera quedando con una playera manga larga y; bueno, mis pantalones y zapatos.

La música seguía sonando y debía admitir que gracias a ella podía estar más tranquilo, no me imagino esta escena en silencio… supongo que sería algo perturbador con la mirada de Wade más clavada que nunca sobre mí…

-Listo...- Suspiré sintiéndome un poco avergonzado por el hecho de estar desvistiéndome a base de un estúpido juego. Además, sentía mi cara ardiendo, sabía que en parte era por el momento, pero también por el alcohol. De verdad me estaba acalorando, pero no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de ello, al menos no hacerlo tan evidente.

Wade se tomó la mitad de lo que era mi cerveza recién abierta y me la dejó dentro de mi alcance mientras que abría una más. Me acerqué para recogerla y tuve que agarrarme de la punta de la mesa para no irme de lleno. Mi cabeza había comenzado a girar internamente... esto era injusto y vergonzoso...

-Ya sé, ya sé...- Dije un poco fastidiado mientras que me quitaba la playera y me quedaba únicamente en pantalones. Vi como el mercenario se relamía los labios. No sé si lo hizo para inquietarme, o si se estaba limpiando con la lengua los restos de la cerveza, o si simplemente ya lo estaba imaginando... Preferí hacer de cuenta que no había visto eso.

-¿Sabes Petey? Me encanta como se te ponen las mejillas- Dijo sonriéndome.- Por lo general siempre están pálidas, pero cuando estás conmigo...-

-Bien... bien... no lo digas...- Me anticipé mirando hacia otro lado. De verdad me estaba costando mantener un orden en este momento dentro de mi cabeza. Sentía como si mis neuronas estuvieran flotando.

-Petey-

-¿Sí?-

-Me gustan tus...- Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

-¡Wade!-

-¿Qué? Son rosaditos-

-¡Basta!-

Wade se rio ante mi comentario y tomó la mitad de la cerveza que acababa de abrirse. Acto seguido estiré mi brazo para tomar la que debía haber acabado ya, pero torpemente la tumbé. La mitad a la mesa y la mitad al suelo... Diablos...

-Vaya arañita, pensé que tendrías más resistencia- Dijo divirtiéndose con mis desgracias. Se tomó un poco de la lata que aún tenía en las manos y la dejó en la mesa.- Pantalones afuera baby boy- Dicho aquello, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, me ofreció su lata la cual negué con la cabeza mientras que intentaba desabrochar mi correa. Me quedé en frío... Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba la enorme sonrisa del mercenario... ¡Zapatos! ¡Aún faltan los zapatos! Traté de quitarme la correa, pero no podía. Mis dedos se enredaban entre sí... ¡Maldita sea! Wade pareció darse cuenta de ello y se levantó sin problemas hasta mi sitio.- Nada mal para ser la primera vez que te pones así, Petey.- Dicho aquello se hincó al frente mío y desabrochó la susodicha haciéndome quedar como todo un incompetente por tan simple acción. Acto seguido me quitó los zapatos y deslizó mis pantalones hasta dejarlos al otro extremo del mueble.

Escondí mi cara bajo mis brazos; que nuevamente estaban en un estado de trapo. Intuía la mirada de Wade sobre mi ropa interior y de verdad que ya sentía como si me fuera a desmayar. No sé si de mareos, si de estrés, si por cuestiones del alcohol o por un estado máximo de vergüenza... Él completamente vestido, y yo... en fin.

-¿Qué pasa arañita?- Preguntó mientras que hacía a un lado mis brazos, colocándolos a cada extremo mío, para enseguida sostener mi mentón y hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Me sonrojé aún más al notar la cercanía que había entre ambos -No te avergüences Petey, que solo estamos nosotros dos- Bien. ¿Se suponía que estaba tratando de calmar mis nervios con eso? Sea lo que sea, sólo me alteró más de lo que ya estaba.

Deadpool se hizo a un lado, sentándose aún a mi costado mientras que tomaba de la cerveza que había dejado hacía unos minutos sobre la mesa. Le miré como pude, y definitivamente esa sonrisa victoriosa, sin serlo aún, no hizo más que estremecerme.

Mi sentido arácnido se estaba activando de nuevo, en esta oportunidad creo que sí era de verdad. Sentía el peligro a mi lado, más que peligro... por el hecho de estar indefenso...

-Una más baby boy- Dijo acercando la lata a mis labios. Cerré los ojos y di un gran sorbo. Sentí como parte de la cerveza se salía por la comisura de mis labios llegando hasta mi cuello... Qué desastre... Wade se acercó y volvió a darme un beso en la nuca, como si se tratara de un premio por no rechazarla. Luego de ello, se la acabó para abrir una más.- Tu puedes arañita.- Sentí como el mercenario pasaba uno de sus enormes brazos a comparación de los míos por mi cuello y me atraía a él. Curiosamente no opuse resistencia. De hecho, siento que no fui muy difícil de mover de mi sitio... Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese olor a alcohol cerca de mi nariz. Wade me había acercado la lata con su otro brazo y bueno... inconscientemente la había negado.

-...Mierda...- Susurré. De inmediato levanté la mirada como pude y podía jurar que lo miré suplicante. O sea, como nunca creo yo... Sentía demasiada vergüenza y humillación...

-Está bien Petey, puedes conservar eso... pero... a cambio de ello, quiero un besito- Dijo triunfante.

Lo miré perplejo con la cara hecha un tomate. Bien... era un beso, o estar completamente desnudo...

-Wade...- Dije un poco asustado...

El mayor se inclinó ante mí sin darme la oportunidad de responder y levantó mi mentón con sus dedos. Cerré los ojos al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y listo. En casi medio segundo tenía sus labios junto a los míos. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, todo se aceleró dentro de mí, hasta mi estómago había dado un vuelco con todo el alcohol dentro, lo cual me asustó de pasar a ser ya la peor vergüenza de mi vida frente a Wade. Sentí su lengua limpiando los restos de cerveza de mi boca, para en seguida obligarme a abrirla y así poder introducirla por completo... No entendía que estaba pasando, solo que estaba ardiendo de calor por todos lados. Asimismo sentí mi parte baja reaccionar pese a estar sumamente alcoholizado. Sí sabía que la mayoría de organismos masculinos tenían problemas con ello y que algunos no... Supongo que esto me había ayudado a saber que no pertenecía a esa gran mayoría que bajo efectos del alcohol no podían tener una erección.

-Que rico besas Petey, déjame decirte que ese sabor a cerveza de tu boca me encanta ¿Podemos repetirlo?- Fuera de sí realmente, le vi guiñarme un ojo y enseguida lo tenía encima mío. Me empujó suavemente en el resto del mueble dejándome parcialmente tendido.

-No… Wade, espera…- Me quejé tratando de hacerlo a un lado. Esta era la situación más extraña que había tenido con él… y de verdad que no podía hacer mucho para defenderme. De un momento a otro, ya lo tenía otra vez besándome como si se hubiera aguantado toda una eternidad para esto. De hecho movía su lengua haciendo que la mía respondiera, no lo sé… -Oye… oye… para… Wade, en serio… para…- Dije como podía al sentir sus manos, aún con sus guantes deslizando mi única prenda.- ¡Wade!-

El mercenario se separó y me retiró por completo la ropa interior.

-Hey baby boy, parece que te gusta lo que hago- Se atrevió a decirme mientras que se quitaba uno de sus guantes. -¿Quieres que lo haga aún mejor?-

-¡Para!- Sin meditarlo traté de ponerme de pie antes que se atreviera a tocarme en otra parte. Y bueno, como era de esperarse, caí de lleno al suelo.

-Wow arañita, esta vista que me dejas ¡Es espectacular! ¿Tan rápido y ya quieres que te de duro?- Me giré de inmediato al saber que se estaba refiriendo a mi trasero. El haber caído con esa parte hacia arriba, haciendo presión con mis rodillas y brazos para no irme de cara… Había terminado exponiendo más de la cuenta.

Quedé sentado en el suelo y traté de arrastrarme hacia atrás notando las intenciones de Wade. Tenía una maldita erección entre las piernas, no tenía nada que me cubriera y sí… Patéticamente trataba de alejarme de él.

-¿Estás huyendo de mí Petey?- Me preguntó como si nada. Acto seguido se adelantó y me cargó con simpleza.

-¡Wade!- Alcé la voz a su vez que me dejaba nuevamente en el mueble donde ya había estado sentado. -¡Esto no estaba en los planes!- Levanté mis piernas con sumo esfuerzo tratando de cubrirme con ellas…

-En tus planes, en los míos puede que sí- Dijo de lo más normal. Acto seguido, se hincó ante mí obligándome a separar las piernas con sus manos. Lo único que pude hacer inútilmente fue esconder mi rostro bajo mis brazos ya por milésima vez en esta noche. Wade por su lado, tenía cara a cara mi erección claramente hinchada.

-Petey, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un poco de sexo oral? Yo sé que te encantará-

-¡No, no, no!- Me destapé el rostro para arrimarlo ante esa declaración, pero ni caso. Él fue quien me arrimó con una mano para enseguida llevar a cabo su cometido.

¡Mierda! Estaba totalmente fuera de mi mismo, y Wade no tenía mejor idea que… ¿Chupármela? Me mordí los labios al sentir su lengua envolviendo mi… Se sentía tan bien…¡Dios! Estaba considerablemente alcoholizado, avergonzado, excitado… ¡Maldita sea Wade!

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamé apartándolo en un momento de fuerza… No me sentía en mi mejor estado. Demasiadas emociones… Esto no iba a terminar para nada bien…

-¿No te gusta como te la como baby boy?-

-No… no es eso… es solo que…- Ya no sabía que decir… Pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a pasar… Genial…

-¡Eso es un sí!-

Me llevé mis manos a la boca. Bien… hora de hacer la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

-Oh, oh… No me digas que…-

Wade se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por venirse y no tardó en levantarme y llevarme hasta el baño. ¡Una anécdota más para mi lista de cosas vergonzosas de mi vida!

Me acomodó frente al inodoro y pues… pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Debía agradecer que al menos estuviera cumpliendo su palabra de "cuidarme" pero tenía que ser sincero… Esto era de las cosas más escandalosas a nivel humillación, que me habían sucedido.

Esto era asqueroso, el vómito con sabor a alcohol… Mierda… Me sentía fatal… Sentía que no podía parar y bueno… Wade me sostenía por atrás para que no me fuera de cara directo a la desgracia. Solo sabía que a las justas podía pensar y que… si a la tierra se le daba por abrirse y tragarme, pues más agradecido no podría estar.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Petey?- Me preguntó después de un buen rato cuando parecía que mi estómago ya no sabía que más botar. Percibí cierta preocupación en su tono de voz, y pues… era la primera vez que me veía en este estado tan deprorable… Claro, fuera de las peleas.

No estaba seguro de qué había respondido. Pero me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Espera… necesito el baño… a solas- Dije como pude antes de que me quisiera levantar. Nuevamente no tenía idea de que me estaba diciendo pero al menos conseguí que me dejara por un momento. Ya me había visto desnudo… excitado, ebrio… pero aún así quería un poco de privacidad para ciertas cosas.

-Hablo en serio arañita- Iba diciendo mientras que estaba ahora fuera del baño. –En treinta segundos contando desde ya, entraré- Escuchaba su voz como si estuviera literalmente pegado a esa puerta.- ¡Y no olvides hacer sentado, baby boy! ¡Si no dejarás todo hecho un desmadre!-

-Solo… ya… cállate- ¿Acaso no podía hacer mis necesidades en paz? Solo tuve veinte segundos para mixionar tranquilo antes de toparme con Wade en la puerta. Su necesidad de entrar a verme no era más que por preocupación. De hecho no quería que me fuera a caer y terminara dándome en la cabeza con la bañera o con el mismo inodoro.

De un momento a otro aparecí en mi cama totalmente tapado y ligeramente apoyado con las almohadas para no estar del todo echado.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas Petey- Dijo el mayor mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba a mi costado. Aparentemente iba a hacer una especie de guardia mientras que yo dormía.- Te seré sincero, anguantaste más de lo que esperé- Dicho aquello se inclinó hacia mí y volvió a besar mi nuca como ya lo había hecho antes.- Te besaría en otro lado, pero no creo que quieras- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. No hice nada, creo que hasta mi sangre estaba tan cansada como para sonrojarme…

Sólo sé que esa noche dormí como una piedra…

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho por la tarde, cuando recién abrí los ojos; lo primero que pude ver fue a Deadpool aún con su traje rojo, pero sin armas adheridas, observándome desde el pie de mi cama. Me acomodé aún sin levantarme y de verdad que sentí uno de los peores dolores de cabeza que jamás había tenido… ¿Resaca? …Esto sí que daba asco.

-¡Buenos tardes arañita! Sí que dormiste ¿Eh?- Me dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la pared sin quitarme la vista de encima. –Aunque, tuve que llevarte unas cuatro veces más al baño porque decías que no querías ensuciar la cama- Iba contando de lo más normal.- Oh y bueno, cuando vayas… no te asustes, pero dejaste varias partes hechas un desmadre ¡Te dije que hicieras sentado! ¿Sabes que estando así es difícil tener buena puntería? –

-Dios…- Suspiré dejándome caer en la cama. Me sentía humillado, pero no tanto como si esto hubiera pasado con otras personas. Supongo que como se trataba de Wade hacía que le restara un poco de importancia a la magnitud del asunto.

-¿Sabes? Te debo un oral estando sobrio y tú uno a mí- Dijo mientras que se lanzaba a mi cama quedando a lado mío. Y bueno, así comenzaba mi tarde. Mi cara iba a vivir roja a este paso.

Negué con la cabeza. Eso no iba a pesar ¡De ninguna manera!

-No te estoy preguntando Petey, ayer no pudiste disfrutarlo… ya sabes, tuviste un pequeño percance- ¿Me tenía que hacer recordarlo? –Digamos que eso de terminar un oral en vómitos no es divertido, así que te compensaré-

-¡Lo del percance fue tu culpa!- Le dije mientras me giraba para darle la espalda. Sólo quería un poco de paz…

-Por eso mismo, te daré otro-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que te jodas, Wade?-

-No más de las que te he tocado el trasero, creo-

Suspiré y guardé silencio.

-¡Tu silencio es una afirmación! ¿Te parece hacerlo esta noche?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Limpia el baño y probablemente lo piense- Mi respuesta era más que obvia pero, alguien tenía que limpiar ese baño.

-¡Hey, baby boy! ¡Eso no es justo!-

-Tú no me hables de justicia- Dije mientras le miraba por encima de mi hombro con una ceja arqueada.

Wade suspiró.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas arañita-

 **-FIN-**

 **Bueno, al fin el capítulo final de este pequeño fic! Bastante largo a mi parecer, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un comentario que realmente los aprecio!**


End file.
